The ice cream, popular and favorite food among all walks of people, is full of sufficient albumin and sugar, wit abundant nutrition and heating value. However, in spite of its deliciousness, to our disappointment, after we finish enjoying it, some sweet flavor and viscosity remaining in the mouth cavity will make us uncomfortably thirsty. Especially, the remainings of sugar in the mouth cavity will easily ferment between teeth gap to have teeth decayed. Drinking water to satisfy thirst and clean mouth cavity after enjoyment of ice cream is required but it is not only substantially inconvenient to prepare water but difficult to find water outdoors.
Regarding the conventional sucker-scoop of wooden piece, we often fall it during use, very inconvenient for us. Besides, ice cream is inclined to soften or dissolve to lose its original flavor while moved or taken.